The fueling of motor vehicles generally relies on the presence of stationary fueling sites (e.g., commercial gas stations, private fuel dispensing sites). These fueling sites typically receive and store large quantities of fuel in onsite underground tanks. Fuel is delivered to the tanks by means of established supply chains involving refineries, bulk supply terminals, and fuel tanker trucks.
In a typical scenario, a motor vehicle in need of fuel must be transported to a stationary fueling site in order to refuel. The refueling process involves exiting the vehicle, processing a form of payment, and manually pumping fuel from an underground storage tank to the vehicle's fuel tank.
The refueling process, moreover, is widely considered to be a disagreeable experience. It requires a vehicle operator to take time away from other activities, travel to a designated location, brave the elements, and handle frequently used equipment. Fueling stations are often dirty, tend to attract a disproportionate amount of crime, and can negatively impact the environment. Even in the commercial fleet context where private fueling sites are prevalent, the refueling process is problematic. Vehicle operators are usually “on the clock” during the refueling trip and fleet managers often experience problems of fuel theft by both employees and nonemployees.